This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument having a function of automatic melody/chord performance.
The prior art electronic musical instruments with automatic performing function include one which has a function of only automatic melody or chord performance, and one in which one-key melody performance can be made by reading out a series of tone data for a melody one by one from a memory every time a one-key play switch is operated.
These electronic musical instruments, however, have only simple automatic performing functions, and an electronic musical instrument with which more sophisticated musical performance can be enjoyed has long been desired.
For example, if melody performance and chord performance can be automatically obtained simultaneously, the user may sing a song to the automatically-performed music or perform a piece of music to an accompaniment provided by a different musical instrument. This cannot be done with the prior art electronic musical instrument with which only one automatic performing function can be obtained. Further, if melody performance using a one-key play key or ordinary manual performance can be made in addition to automatic melody and/or chord performance, a large variety of performance modes can be obtained; that is, it is possible to permit a high degree of musical performance.